


always gonna want you

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Philkas College Verse [20]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: Lukas can feel Philip's body language change when he wakes up, shaking a bit and shifting further into him. Lukas is already half on top of him and he rubs his arm, kissing his neck. "What's wrong?"Philip blows out a soft breath. "Nightmare," he says, his voice wavering.Lukas's heart dips a little bit and he brushes Philip's sweaty hair off his forehead. "I'm sorry, baby," Lukas whispers, kissing his cheek. “Can I do anything?”"Can you..." Philip starts, pushing up into him a little bit. "Can you touch me?"





	always gonna want you

Lukas can feel Philip's body language change when he wakes up, shaking a bit and shifting further into him. Lukas is already half on top of him and he rubs his arm, kissing his neck. "What's wrong?" 

Philip blows out a soft breath. "Nightmare," he says, his voice wavering. 

Lukas's heart dips a little bit and he brushes Philip's sweaty hair off his forehead. "I'm sorry, baby," Lukas whispers, kissing his cheek. “Can I do anything?”

"Can you..." Philip starts, pushing up into him a little bit. "Can you touch me?" 

Lukas doesn't hesitate, nodding and reaching down between them. They're both wearing boxer-briefs still and Lukas brushes his hand over the material covering Philip's length, wringing a heady breath out of him. "What was the nightmare about?" he asks, moving his hand back and forth. 

"Uh," Philip says, and Lukas lifts his head a little bit so he can look at him. This is his favorite—Philip's mouth lax, his eyes fluttering closed, his body responding to Lukas's ministrations. Sometimes he just likes to watch him. It's better than porn ever was. "Someone hurt me," Philip says, and his words are loaded.

Lukas narrows his eyes. 

"And uh, you didn't—you didn't want me anymore," Philip says.

Lukas speeds his hand up a little bit, feeling a damp spot form on Philip's boxer briefs. "First of all," he whispers, pressing the bridge of his nose to Philip's cheek, "no one will ever hurt you. Ever. In any kind of way. Because I'll knock the shit out of anybody who looks at you sideways."

"Uh huh," Philip breathes, arching his neck back.

Lukas kisses his cheekbone, licks up his neck. "Second," he whispers, low. He slips his hand under Philip's waistband, wrapping his hand around his dick. He strokes him slow and sure, taking his time. "Does this feel like I don't want you?" he asks.

"God, Lukas," Philip moans, clutching at the back of his neck. 

Lukas knows just how he likes it, knows how to take it slow, make it last. "I love how you feel in my hand, baby," he whispers, tightening his grip a little bit and watching Philip gasp. "God, I was made to touch you. There'll never be a time I don't want you, Philip. And when—when you want me, you'll have me. Always, always."

"Always," Philip echoes, thrusting up into Lukas's hand. 

Lukas feels lightheaded and he rubs his mouth across Philip's jaw, nuzzling his nose into his cheek. "You're all I'll ever want," he whispers, pumping his hips forward, groaning at the friction. 

"I love you," Philip says, desperately, and Lukas turns Philip’s head so he can kiss him. He feels like he isn't giving him enough with his hand and he starts kissing down Philip's body, running his tongue over his nipple and making him moan. 

"Lukas, you don't have to—" Philip gasps, his hands in Lukas's hair. 

"Mmmm, I want you," Lukas whispers. He peels Philip's boxer briefs off and takes him into his mouth. He thinks about all the years when he'd fantasize about this, all through high school, but as soon as he set eyes on Philip it all became real. His fantasies had a face and it was the most beautiful fucking face he'd ever seen. And he loves that he gets to taste him now, every day, whenever they want. He runs his tongue up and down Philip's length and just thinks _mine, mine_. He holds him at the base and takes him deep, until he bumps into his own fist. 

Philip is writhing, gasping, tugging on Lukas's hair. "Lukas, Lukas, Lukas—"

Lukas reaches down and thrusts into his own hand, too wild to peel off his underwear. He tries not to think about Philip's nightmare, anybody hurting him, and focuses on making him feel better. He uses his tongue the way Philip likes it, and feels him starting to shake. 

"Oh God, you're gonna make me come, sugar, you're gonna make me come—" 

That nickname is still new and it's like a dagger to Lukas's heart, the feel of it shooting down to his dick immediately in that sexy, strung out way Philip says it, and Lukas comes into his underwear, feeling it seep through wet into his hand. He bobs his head around Philip's dick, still shaking through his own orgasm, and winds his tongue around the head. Philip cries out and spills into Lukas's mouth. Lukas swallows, working him through it. 

He pulls back a moment later, taking one last lick up Philip's cock and making him shudder.

"Goddamnit, you're so fucking sexy," Philip says, his voice wrecked.

Lukas hums. He kisses back up Philip's body, touching him everywhere, because they're gonna have to take a shower anyway. He flops back down alongside him, tugging Philip onto his side and into his arms. "So every time you have a nightmare I'm gonna suck your dick, okay?"

Philip snorts. "Fine by me," he says, and Lukas can feel him grinning. 

Lukas kisses his shoulder. "But you need to know, really," Lukas whispers. "That I want you all the time. More than anything."

"I know," Philip says. "My brain just...goes places sometimes. Like the other day I dreamt that I dressed like a clown and that was my new identity."

Lukas snorts, burying his face in Philip's neck. "Baby, even then, I'd still want you."

"That's good to know," Philip says, kissing his cheek over and over. "But don't expect me to be wearing a red nose in the bedroom any time soon."

Lukas laughs. "Damn, that was my next request!"

Philip giggles, biting lightly at his ear lobe. "Shower time, sugar," he whispers. 

Lukas sucks in a breath, closing his eyes tight. "For real, you are truly gonna kill me."


End file.
